From Hello - A Leverage Story
by StellaBelle24
Summary: A weekend wedding brings Megan and Eliot closer together. Sequel to The Tiara Job: Part 2 of my Beauty & The Hitter Series! (Eliot/Megan).
1. Intro

I do not own any characters you might recognize.

All of the members of the Leverage team belong to the creative minds of John Rogers and Dean Devlin, except for the character Megan who belongs to me.

Please enjoy!

**~Intro~**

As the music blasted from the speakers in the reception hall of the hotel, Megan Mancini smiled as she watched the bride and groom as they laughed and danced to the music.

"They look happy together" a voice said from behind her.

"Yeah they do" Megan said as she turned around and smiled at Eliot Spencer as he handed her another glass of champagne.

As much as Megan hated to admit it, she was actually enjoying herself. The wedding was beautiful, and Kourtni looked stunning in her dress. When Kourtni had asked her to be her maid of honor, Megan had been afraid that every part of the wedding would have reminded her of Adam and what might've been, but Megan couldn't have been more wrong.

She glanced at Eliot, who looked very handsome in his suit, and realized that he was part of the reason that she was having such a good time.

"I'll have to thank Parker later" Megan thought to herself with a smile.

As the song changed to something more romantic, Megan pulled Eliot out on to the dance floor, as he held her close, Megan remembered what her Aunt had said to her before the wedding.

"Weddings remind every woman that they want romance…whether they admit it or not."


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

"No Charlie, I refuse to let you set me up on a blind date for Jake and Kourtni's wedding!" Megan Mancini said as she took a sip of her wine and glanced around McRory's bar.

"Oh come on Megs, I'm sure Jamie could set you up with a really good guy" the brunette smiled at her friend.

"I'm sure he would, but you have to remember that this guy would have to endure four days with my family, and all of our friends. I can't ask a total stranger to do that" Megan reasoned.

"This is true, how about someone you do know?" Charlie asked.

"Like who, all of the guys I know that I would actually want to spend that amount of time with will already be there. One is the groom, another is married, and I'm related to the rest" Megan returned with a smirk.

"Well what about Eliot? I mean you two are getting along now" Charlie suggested.

"Yea, not even going there" Megan replied.

In the last few months since Megan had joined the Leverage team, she couldn't believe that things had gone so well. She felt like she was slowly becoming a member of the family and it was nice. She glanced around the bar again and tried to hide her laughter as her best friend Parker tried to distract Hardison as she took a bite of his candy bar. Her eyes then fell on Nate and Sophie who were finishing up with their previous client. The team had just finished a job where they took down a restaurant owner and chef who had been intentionally making customers at a rival restaurant sick so that the rival would lose his business.

The job had gone really well, so Nate had told the rest of the team that they were going to have some time off, which was great for Megan because two of her closest friends, Kourtni and Jake were getting married in a few days. The only downside was that she didn't have a date yet, and she was quickly running out of options.

"Well what about Mark?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Um Mark and I went out a few times, but I have no desire to bring him home to my family" Megan groaned when she remembered how bad the last date with Dr. Mark Bennet had gone.

"I don't blame you for that, so I still think you should go with Eliot" Charlie said with a knowing smirk.

"Go with Eliot for what?" Parker asked as she hopped up on to the chair next to Megan.

"I think Megan should have Eliot take her to Jake and Kourtni's wedding" Charlie started as Megan rolled her eyes.

"Man, I can't believe you are working with a woman that fine, and you're not the slightest bit interested in making a move on her" Shelly said as he glanced at Megan from across the bar.

Eliot groaned as his friend checked out Megan. Shelly was in town for a few days on a job, and whenever he was in town he always stopped by the bar for a poker game.

"Trust me she's not your type" Eliot said.

"And even if she was, you wouldn't want to touch that with a ten foot pole once you find out who her brother is" Eliot thought as he noticed that both Parker and Charlie were talking to Megan about something, and she seemed to be not responding well to whatever they were talking about it.

In the last few months since Megan had joined the team, Eliot had been more and more interested in getting to know more about the young woman. She seemed to be very good at her job and the rest of the team thought she was great, so she fit right in. Eliot was starting to think of her that way too, especially after he had found out who she really was, and what she eventually wanted to do.

"Hey Eliot! Come over here" Parker shouted from across the bar.

Eliot walked over to the bar and glared at the blonde thief. He noticed that Megan looked really uncomfortable, and if looks could have killed, he figured that Parker would be dropping dead any second now.

"What Parker?" Eliot growled.

"Megan needs a date for our friends Jake and Kourtni's wedding this weekend, and I think you should take her" Parker said matter of factly.

"Parker!" Megan exclaimed.

"Eliot you don't have to, I mean I'm sure I can go alone" Megan said quickly.

"Where is the wedding?" Eliot asked her.

"Um Martha's Vineyard" Megan answered reluctantly.

"When do you have to be there?" Eliot asked.

"Thursday afternoon, everyone is having dinner at my parents place that night, and then there are some other events before the wedding Saturday night" Megan replied softly.

"I don't have to wear a tux to anything do I?" Eliot asked finally.

"Um no, I will be the one dressing up because I'm Kourtni's maid of honor and I'm actually singing at the reception. So you just have to bring a suit for the wedding, but everything else is casual. Also, hotel and everything is paid for while we're there" Megan explained.

"When do we leave?" Eliot asked as Parker walked away with a smile on her face.

"Um Thursday morning around eleven, my step-dad is sending a car for us, so if you could come to my place that would be great" Megan replied softly.

"Okay, I'll do it" Eliot smirked at her.

"Okay, thanks Eliot, I um I really appreciate it, I mean I could handle going alone but the bride is um my ex's little sister" Megan said finally.

"It's no problem, I'll um see you Thursday" Eliot said before he grabbed another beer from the bar and headed back upstairs.

"So did he say yes?" Parker asked as Megan watched him walk away.

"Yes, and you better hope that it all goes well, because if it doesn't I'm never jumping off another building with you again" Megan groaned as she thought of the only thing that Parker would consider a punishment.

"Trust me Megs, you'll thank me for this later" the blond thief said as Megan left the bar shaking her head.

* * *

When Thursday morning rolled around Megan was actually looking forward to spending the weekend with her friends and family. The only thing that worried her was the fact that all of the people in her life were going to ask questions and more than likely would interrogate Eliot.

After she showered, dressed, and made sure that everything was packed to go, she grabbed a quick breakfast with some coffee and got Atticus ready to stay at her neighbor Amy's while she was gone.

She took Atticus across the hall and dropped him off with Amy. Then when Eliot showed up, she met him in the lobby with her luggage just as the car pulled up.

"Anything I should know before we get there?" Eliot asked as the driver loaded the trunk and they were off to Martha's Vineyard.

"I'll tell you on the way, I just hope you can handle it" Megan smirked.

"Trust me Megan, I can handle anything" Eliot said as he arched his eyebrows.

"Oh really, so you've faced down a room full of loud Italians before?" Megan asked sarcastically.

"No, but how bad could they be?" Eliot asked.

"Trust me, members of my family could make FBI interrogators look like pussy cats…and that's just my mother" Megan smirked as she starred out the window.

"Well since we're staying at the hotel, we will only have to spend a few hours with your family while we're there right?" Eliot asked as he thought about what she'd said.

"Um yea, about that, I found out this morning that we're only staying at the hotel after the wedding on Saturday. We're actually staying with my family until then" Megan replied softly as she pulled out a book and began to read.

"Oh boy, what have you gotten yourself into this time Eliot" he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep with Megan's words ringing in his ears.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone likes this chapter too!**

**Chapter 2**

After a two and a half hour drive the car stopped in front of a huge home that overlooked the water. Megan closed her book and tapped Eliot on the shoulder.

"We're here" she said with a small smirk as he glanced around and noticed that the car had stopped.

"I thought you only slept ninety minutes a day" Megan smirked as Eliot stretched before getting out of the car.

"I do, I'm just not good with long car rides, and I get bored" Eliot explained.

"Ah, okay" Megan giggled before she felt something run into her legs.

"Auntie Megan! Auntie Megan! You're here!" a small voice said excitedly.

"Hey Peanut, how's my favorite niece?" Megan asked as she picked up a little girl that looked to be about four years old with a smile as she gave the girl a hug.

"Auntie Megan! I'm your only niece" the little girl giggled.

"Well I guess that automatically makes you my favorite then doesn't it?" Megan giggled back.

"Taylor Faith Mosley!" a voice called out.

Megan looked up and saw her younger sister Katie and her cousin Julie walking over to them.

"You know better than to come out here without an adult" Katie scolded the little girl as she tried to hide a smile.

"Sorry Mommy" the little girl said softly.

"It's okay, hey sis" Katie said as she gave Megan a hug.

"Hey, I take it Mommy can't run as fast as a four year old can she?" Megan asked with a smile.

"Nope, and daddy is watching the game with all the other men, so mommy was the only one that noticed she was missing" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Ah" Megan smirked.

"Who's that man?" Taylor asked softly.

"Oh, I completely forgot, guys this is my friend Eliot, we work together, and Eliot this is my sister Katie, my cousin Julie, and my niece Taylor" Megan replied with a smile.

"Oh, so you're the Eliot that works with Parker" Katie said with a smile.

"Um yeah, I take it Parker's mentioned me" Eliot said.

"Yep, she sure did, now let's go inside before everyone else comes out here" Katie said as she ushered everyone inside.

"Well I think your sister likes me" Eliot grumbled as he helped Megan with her bags.

"Don't worry about Katie, she's just super protective and sometimes she acts like she's the big sister. It's part of her being a mom, she worries, besides she takes after our mamma" Megan whispered as they walked into the house.

"Great!" Eliot replied softly.

* * *

After Megan introduced Eliot to her step father, Katie's husband Jeff, and her two cousins Luke and Max, she was tackled by another girl who Eliot swore was a younger version of Megan.

"Oh my God Megan! Thank God you're here, Mom and Aunt Liv are driving me crazy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Jenna, what are they doing now" Megan said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Oh just the whole my baby is moving to Boston thing. I swear it's like mom thinks that I'm moving to the other end world, and it's not like you won't be there" the girl explained.

"True, Eliot this is my sister Jenna, my mini me, and Jenna this is my friend Eliot" Megan said with smile as she introduced the two when she noticed that her sister had been eyeing him curiously.

"To be fair to your mom, you are moving fifteen hours away from us Jen" Jon Mancini said as he put an arm around his youngest daughter.

"I know Daddy, but Megan will be less than thirty minutes away, so I don't get why mamma is so worried" Jenna reasoned.

"Because none of my girls have any respect for their mamma" a voice said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Megan looked up and smiled as she glanced at her mother's dark brown eyes as Francesca Mancini moved forward to hug her oldest daughter.

"Aw Mamma, we have respect for ya, but you just worry too much. Now stop before you suffocate Megan" Katie smiled.

"I'm just so happy that my baby's here for the whole weekend, and she brought a good looking man with her too" Francesca smiled.

"Mom! This is my friend Eliot, Eliot, this is my mom" Megan said as a light shade of pink covered her cheeks as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

Megan introduced Eliot to the rest of her friends and family as they arrived, but was relieved when Callie, Shelby, and Charlie showed up because Eliot actually knew them as well as her friend Annie who came with her husband, who was also the bride to be's brother Josh.

When Jake and Kourtni arrived all of the girls went into the kitchen while the guys watched a baseball game on tv.

* * *

"So Megan, what's the deal with you and Eliot?" Katie asked while the girls were finishing the cooking.

"Nothing, he is just a friend, he offered to be my date for the wedding after Parker and Charlie talked him into it" Megan said.

"Oh please! He would have offered to come with you anyways Megs" Charlie argued with a smile.

"How do you figure that?" Megan asked.

"Because he likes you, I mean he wouldn't have come if he didn't and we can tell by the way he looks at you, he likes you Megs and he is trying to fight it" Shelby replied.

"Guys Eliot is a friend, just a friend, I mean he's doing me a favor, and he knows about Tony, but there is nothing going on between us" Megan argued.

"He knows about your brother?" Francesca asked in surprise.

"Yep, he um he knows Tony mom, he said that he might be able to help clear Tony's name" Megan said finally.

"Well I'll talk to him after dinner and see what's going on in his head" Francesca said as she dumped the pasta into the sink.

"Just please don't interrogate him too bad, I still have to work with him after the weekend is over" Megan said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry sweetie, I promise we'll be good" Megan's Aunt Olivia said as she pulled some of the food out of the oven.

"Geeze what did you do Mom? Make enough food for an army?" Jenna asked as she poured her sisters another glass of wine.

"Well I think it's safe to say we got an army" Callie said as she started carrying food into the dining room.

"Okay boys, dinner's ready" Katie called into the media room.

As everyone filed into the dining room for dinner, Eliot took a seat next to Megan and noticed the look on her face.

"What?" he asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, I just hope you're ready for the longest meal of your life" Megan whispered back as her mother and aunt glanced at her cousin Luke reached for the baked ziti.

"Luke! Since you reached for the food first you have to say the blessing" Olivia said as the table erupted in laughter.

Once the meal began Francesca turned to her oldest daughter and Eliot and asked:

"So Eliot, just how well do you know my daughter?" as the rest of the table starred at him waiting for an answer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Great comment! **

**Hope everyone likes this chapter too!**

**Chapter 3**

"So Eliot, just how well do you know my daughter?" Francesca Mancini asked as she sized up the young man in front of her. She knew that her daughter liked the man that was sitting next to her, but she also knew that Megan would never admit it.

Megan looked at her mother and tried to keep from choking on her wine. She knew that everyone that was over the age of twelve sitting at the table wanted an answer and she hoped that Eliot didn't mind being interrogated by some of the most important people in her life. She glanced at her friends and noticed that they were wondering the same thing; Charlie glanced down at her nails while Callie and Shelby sipped their wine. Jake on the other hand was doing his best not to laugh.

"Starting a bit early with the questions tonight aren't we Fran?" Olivia asked as she noticed the panic and surprise that was written on her niece's face.

"It's just a question. It's not like I asked if they are having sex." Everyone dropped their forks and Charlie choked on her wine.

"What's sex?" Katie's daughter, Taylor, asked.

"Mom!" Katie and Megan said at the same time. Everyone just started laughing.

"Guys it's okay." Elliot shook his head. "We work together."

"Ah yes, and just what is it that you do?" Megan's mom asked despite the look her oldest daughter was giving her.

"He works with Parker Mom" Megan answered.

"Oh, so you're a consultant" Megan's step-dad said with a smile.

"Um yes sir" Eliot confirmed.

"What things do you actually consult on?" Megan's mom asked as she resumed her questioning.

"I'm a security guard at the consultant building." He explained. Everyone looked confused.

"You just said you're a consultant." Francesca replied.

Megan looked at her friends who were all looking in worry.

"I am. They just weren't hiring so I took a job a security guard there. I help Parker and Megan though, like give them advice and stuff." He played it off.

All of their friends who knew their secret let out a silent breath of relief.

"Can we not talk about this anymore? Let's talk about the wedding." Megan begged.

"Mommy, what is sex?" Taylor asked Katie. Katie glared at her mom.

"You answer the question Mom." Katie told her mom.

By then, Charlie, Jake, Shelby and Olivia were busting out laughing. Even Fran's husband was holding back a laugh.

"Yeah mom. Explain to my four year old daughter what sex is." Katie continued.

"Let's talk about the wedding!" Francesca exclaimed.

Megan smiled and mouthed a silent thank you to Katie for changing the subject.

"Um yea where are you two going for the honeymoon?" Megan asked as she glanced at her friends with a smile.

"Jake won't tell me! He keeps saying that it's a surprise, but I think he just doesn't want me to know" Kourtni glared playfully at her soon to be husband and giggled as Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I want you to be surprised Babe, besides you told me that you didn't want to know" the man smiled as he noticed that Eliot was looking at him suspiciously as he continued to drum his fingers on the tabletop.

"Oh Jake you have so much to learn, my sister never really wants to be surprised" Kourtni's brother, Josh laughed as he placed his arm around Annie's shoulders.

"I really can't wait to see the wedding you and Megan planned." Charlie told Kourtni as she sipped her wine.

"It's going to be beautiful." Shelby agreed.

"I can't wait to be your wife." Kourtni whispered to Jake.

"I can't wait either." He replied.

"Ew! Too much mushy stuff." Charlie fake gagged, making everyone chuckle.

"Of course you would ruin the moment." Megan teased.

"That's my job." Charlie replied with a smirk.

"True and we all know that Parker would be way worse" Jake smiled at Megan as he talked about their friend.

"I wish she'd change her mind and come, bring the boyfriend with her you know" Callie said as she took her glass into the kitchen to get more wine.

"Parker has a boyfriend?" Francesca asked as she looked at Megan.

"Yea, a guy we work with, I told you" Megan said softly.

"No you didn't, I would have remembered, who is he? What does he do?" her mom continued.

"Alec Hardison. He's a computer consultant." Elliot mumbled, answering for Megan.

"Oh, you know him?"

"He's kinda like my best friend." Eliot said while Megan tried to keep from laughing.

"That's interesting. You all work together." Elliot and Megan nodded.

"Well I'm done." Shelby said, changing the conversation. "This was the best food ever."

"And the wine." Charlie moaned.

"Julian wouldn't like you getting drunk." Megan stated.

"At least not without him." Shelby mumbled.

"Okay! Desert!" Fran exclaimed.

Everyone groaned, full.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone quickly changed their attitudes and cheered.

"Much better." She walked away.

"Let's make a run for it." Megan joked to Elliot.

"Please take me with you" Jenna smirked at her sister.

"No such luck, she'd know where to find us. Sorry about the sex question Eliot, sometimes Mamma can't stop herself" Katie groaned.

"She's just a protective mamma, I'll be worse when your cousins start dating" Olivia said as she smiled at her daughter.

"Speaking of cousins, I heard that someone is pitching in his first game tomorrow" Megan smiled at her little cousin Max knowing that the twelve year old would be pitching for the first time the next day.

"I just wish I could throw a fastball the way Tony did when he played" Max said sadly as he mentioned Megan's older brother.

"Well I'm sure Meg could teach you, she has a killer fastball" Kourtni smirked.

"Well I'm good, but I'm sure Eliot is better" Megan smiled as she glanced at the little boy.

"I guess I'm okay" Eliot smirked.

"Could you teach me?" Max asked excitedly.

"Sure, what time is your game tomorrow?" Eliot asked.

"Um 1" Megan answered with a smile.

"Alright. Tomorrow before your game we can practice. 11 good?" He nodded happily and Megan turned to Elliot.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Desert is served. I made enough so people can have seconds." Fran walked in with her husband each holding two pies.

"Yay." They all said unenthusiastically.

* * *

After dinner, Elliot offered to help Fran and her husband clean up. Megan sat in the living room with her girls, as she likes to call them.

"No more food. I think I'm gonna hurl." Shelby told everyone

"Don't even say that word. I'm not eating at all tomorrow." Charlie stated.

"I'm not going to fit into my wedding dress if she keeps feeding us like that." Kourtni said.

"None of us will fit into our dresses." Megan answered.

"Mommy. I'm tired." Taylor said.

"Come here." Katie said, taking her daughter into her arms. Taylor snuggled into her mom's arms.

"Awe." Everyone said together.

"Okay, I think it's time for the little one to get to bed" Katie said with a smile.

"Let me take her sis, I don't get that many chances" Megan smiled as she took her niece from her sister.

"Okay, she should have her book and pjs out on her bed, she's in the room with us" Katie said as she mentioned the room that Katie and Jeff usually slept in.

"Alright, come on Sweetie" Megan smiled as Eliot and her parents walked back into the room.

After putting on pjs and reading goodnight moon, Taylor was half way to dream land.

"Can you sing me a song?" Megan laughed out loud and nodded.

_**Your little hands wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight**_

_**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**_

_**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**_

_**To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret**_

_**I'd give all I have, honey**_

_**If you could stay like that**_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**_

_**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart**_

_**And no one will desert you**_

_**Just try to never grow up, never grow up**_

Taylor was out like a light and Megan kissed her forehead. She got up and walked out, closing the door behind her. Turning, she jumped when she saw Elliot there.

"Oh god! You scared me." Megan exclaimed.

"I was looking for the bathroom and heard you singing." Megan blushed.

"It's right there." She pointed to the yellow door. He walked to the door and walked in.

"Oh!" She stopped and saw his head poking out. "You're good." He closed the door and she walked to the living room.

"- and he fell in the fountain!" She heard Charlie. "Julian still to this day doesn't go near fountains or clowns." Everyone was laughing till tears came down their cheeks.

Megan noticed that both of her young cousins were asleep, Max on the floor and Julie with her head in Olivia's lap.

"Man, I missed the story." Megan said as she sat on the couch.

"I'll tell you later." Charlie promised.

"I'll hold you to that" Megan giggled.

After a few more minutes, Olivia glanced around the room and smiled at her sister.

"Well we'd better head home, the little man has his game so he needs his rest and I need to make sure that everything is ready for tomorrow" she said as she gently shook Julie awake.

"Why don't you four just stay here tonight Liv?" Francesca asked her sister.

"Because the kids need to sleep in their own beds and Mark will be home soon. I would like to see my husband since he just got home from a week-long conference, and you have a house full of people anyways" Olivia smiled as she hugged her sister and nieces, and then ushered her three kids out the door.

Not long after Megan's cousins and aunt left, her friends decided that it was time to leave as well, but they all promised to be back in time for the baseball game the next day.

Soon it was just Megan, her sisters, William, Eliot, and her parents left in the huge house. They sat and talked for a few more minutes before everyone changed into their night clothes. Then Megan and her sisters met downstairs to watch a movie with their mom.

While they were watching "Sabrina", Jonathan decided that he was going to have a little talk with Eliot. He found Eliot in the kitchen where he was keeping an eye on the girls in the next room.

"So you work with Megan and Parker" Jon said as he noticed that Eliot was focusing most of his attention on Megan.

"Yep" Eliot replied not sure where the conversation was going.

"So I take it you're not actually a security guard, since Megan and Parker have nothing to do with consulting" the older man said.

"How did you know?" Eliot asked.

"I found out when Parker tried to steal from my casino, and Megan filled me in on the rest. I've done things in my life I'm not proud of so I understood. Then when Megan took the job with your team a few months back, she told me everything. It's something we agreed we'd never discuss with her mother, and yes her sisters know too" Jon replied.

"I'm just letting you know that I know who you are Eliot Spencer, and I can see that you like my daughter. Just don't do something stupid, because then you'll have to deal with my wife, and son, no one wants to have to deal with my wife" the older man continued before walking away from a somewhat stunned Eliot.

"Don't worry about Dad, he's just making sure that Megan's okay" a voice said from behind him. Eliot turned around and found himself face to face with Jenna.

"He has nothing to worry about, Megan and I are just friends" Eliot said as he took a sip of his water.

"Right, she was just friends with Adam in the beginning too. Then he hurt her and almost got her killed" Jenna said as she grabbed a bag of candy and some waters from the fridge.

"It's not like that between me and your sister" Eliot tried to explain even though he had no idea what was actually happening between him and Megan.

"Right, then maybe you might want to stop looking at Megan the way you're looking at her right now" Jenna said before she walked back into the Media room with the snacks.

Eliot went back upstairs and did everything he could to get Megan out of his head. It worked until Megan joined him an hour later.

"Yep, it's going to be a long night" Eliot thought as he listened to the sound of Megan's light breathing as he laid wide awake in the darkness.

* * *

The song Megan sings in this chapter is "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift!


	5. Author's Note

Sorry that I have not been posting any updates lately. Since the day after Mother's day I have been dealing with some family issues and I have not been able to sit down and write anything. I plan to start writing again soon, but I did want to let everyone know why I have been MIA for the last few months.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone, sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I've been dealing with some family issues. I am giving you guys a double update today to make up for my absence! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 4**

Eliot woke up the next morning to find Megan dressed and ready for the day, with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Morning, please tell me one of those is for me" Eliot said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, yep here ya go, how did you sleep?" Megan asked as she handed him his coffee before taking a sip of her own.

"Not bad actually, you?" he asked in return as he took a long drink of coffee.

"I slept pretty good, I'm gonna head back downstairs so you can get ready, the rest of my family should be showing up soon, so be prepared to show my cousin that fastball" Megan replied with a smirk.

"Okay, that kid seemed really excited about it last night" Eliot said as he got up and grabbed his clothes.

"He was, Max um he idolized Tony, granted he was only six when everything happened, but to him Tony was better than Batman" Megan smirked when she thought about her brother.

"How old was everyone else when that stuff happened?" Eliot wondered out loud.

"Julie was eight, Luke and Jenna were fifteen and twelve, and um Taylor hadn't even been thought of yet. Jeff and Katie got married about a year after everything happened" Megan explained.

"Well that explains why everyone kinda looked a little sad last night when Max mentioned him at dinner" Eliot said.

"Yea, he was good friends with Jake and if things had of been different, he would more than likely been asked to be Jake's best man" Megan said with a small smile.

"What's the deal with him anyways he seemed a little off last night?" Eliot asked.

"He um was in the military, sniper, he's really good too. He has to keep his hands busy because if not he will reach for a cigarette. He had a two pack a day habit since we were teenagers, and um he smoked some harder stuff for a while" Megan said softly.

"So what happened?" Eliot wondered.

"He drove off a cliff and survived. Wrecked his car and almost died in the process. The doctor told him that he had lung cancer, which caused major mood swings. He's been in remission for about two years" Megan explained.

"Shit! Why didn't he tell me any of this when I ran into him a few months ago" Eliot thought to himself as he caught sight of the little girl in the doorway.

"Boo! Did I scare you Auntie Megan?" Taylor asked as she grabbed on to Megan's leg.

"You sure did Peanut, now where is your mommy?" Megan asked as she picked up the little girl and settled her on her hip.

"In the kitchen with Nannie, she wanted me to tell you that breakfast will be ready in ten" the little girl replied with a smile.

"Ahh, okay, well we will head back down while you get ready" Megan smiled at Eliot before turning to go back downstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was at the ballpark waiting for Max's game to start. Most of the family was dressed in either blue or orange in support of the little boys' team.

Megan was standing with her cousin Julie and watching as Eliot and Max worked on the kid's fast ball.

"Is Eliot your boyfriend Megan?" the fourteen year old asked suddenly.

"Way to not beat around the bush Jules" Megan replied with a smirk.

"I take after my cousin Megs, is he?" Julie asked again with a smile.

"No, he's not Jules, he's just a friend" Megan replied as she watched Max high-five Eliot and as her little cousin headed off to join the rest of his team.

"Does he really know Tony?" Julie asked quietly.

When Megan didn't respond Julie continued.

"I heard you and everyone else talking about it last night in the kitchen, the adults still think that I can't hear you when I'm one room away" she finished.

"He says he does, and he figured out that I was related to him. I believe him" Megan replied softly.

"I miss him you know" the young girl said in almost a whisper.

"I know you do sweetie, but I'm working on a way to fix everything" Megan said.

"You promise?" the girl asked with a pleading look.

"I promise sweetie!" Megan said as she gave the girl a one armed hug.

"Hey! What are you two talking about? Is Julie trying to figure out a way to take over the world again?" Jenna asked as she joined her sister and cousin.

"We're planning what we're going to do the first time that Julie comes to visit us in Boston" Megan said with a smile.

"We never discussed that" Megan's aunt said as the rest of the family and Megan's friends joined them.

"Where's Jake?" Megan asked Kourtni.

"He said that he needed to make a call, but I'm sure he will be here in a few minutes" Kourtni said with a smirk.

* * *

Eliot smiled as he watched Megan and her family talking in the stands. He glanced down at his phone when he heard it signal that he had a message.

"Hey man, we need to talk" the message said.

Eliot smirked as he glanced at the number, and then he walked over to where he saw that Jake was waiting for him.

"Hey buddy" Jake said when he greeted his longtime friend.

"Don't hey buddy me! Damn Jake, why didn't you tell me you had cancer?" Eliot asked.

"I figured Megan would tell you eventually. I didn't know how to, I could barely believe it myself. I didn't even know that you knew Megan until last night, so you can't blame me" Jake returned with a smile.

"True, but damn we've known each other for what ten years now? You still should have told me" Eliot said.

"I know, just like we should both tell Megan that we know each other, but whatever" Jake replied.

"I guess, so how have you been?" Eliot asked.

"Not bad, aside from the cancer things have been okay. I mean Kourtni and I are doing good, but you know that already. The racing is going good, I actually opened a track, things are good, normal which is strange for guys like us, but you know. You?" Jake finished.

"I'm doing alright, work is good, steady, but good I guess" Eliot replied.

"Good, you work with Parker and Megan so I'm sure things are interesting" Jake laughed.

"Yep, speaking of Megan, what can you tell me about the ex, Adam?" Eliot asked even though he wasn't really sure he wanted to know anything about the man every member of Megan's family seemed to be comparing him to.

"He is a mystery." Jake stated. "He doesn't let anyone know the real him."

"What do you know?" Eliot pressed.

"He is 34. He goes by an alias last name, Hardel. He grew up in Oklahoma and was thirteen when the family moved to Nevada. His parents kicked him out on his 18th birthday. He dropped out of high school junior year. You know that he has a brother and a sister."

"He also has anger management issues." Jake added softly.

"Did he ever hit Megan?" Eliot asked with a groan.

"Not that I know of, I mean Megan would have told someone, she isn't the kind of girl that hides that kind of thing. I mean the two of them were together for four years before things went bad for Tony, and then a year after that everything went to hell" Jake said.

"Well do you think now, he would hurt Megan?" Elliot asked

"I can't answer that." Jake started. "He's changed. He may or may not."

"When Megan got shot, was he the one that pulled the trigger?" Eliot asked with a growl.

"No man, he got himself in trouble and owed a lot of money to a guy. Then he tried to cover his ass by stealing a high end car for the guy, but the guy was not very forgiving. Megan got shot because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time" Jake said.

"So why does everyone want the guy dead?" Eliot asked.

"Because of what he did after she got shot" Jake said softly.

"What was that?"

"He left her there to bleed." He whispered.

"HE WHAT?" Elliot screamed out in anger.

"He just ran away, leaving her there."

"Who found her?"

"She woke up and called 911."

"She was barely breathing when the paramedics got there, and had to stay in the hospital for a while. Adam took everything of his and left her in the middle of the night. He never bothered to see her while she was in the hospital, took off to parts unknown and no one has really seen or heard from him around here since" Jake said finally.

"What about his family?" Eliot asked.

"Kourtni and Josh haven't spoken to him since; they hated what he did to her. What was worse was that all of us watched her break down after he left. They were engaged and she really loved him, but I'm not sure it was the same for him though" Jake said.

What do you mean?" Eliot asked.

"I think he was just using her for sex." Jake started. "Someone to just be there to defend him and stuff. He got her a ring just to shut her up." Jake said with such vehemence that it actually surprised the hitter.

"Why do you wanna know anyways? Is there more between you and Megs than what you told us last night?" Jake asked curiously.

"No! We're just friends, and I'm concerned that everyone is comparing me to Adam, thinking that Megan and I are something that we're not" Eliot reasoned.

"Just friends huh, well that might change once you see the dress Megan is wearing to the party tonight" Jake said with a laugh.

After Jake and Eliot talked for a few more minutes and then joined the others in the stands to watch the game.

Max's team won the game, and Max was the one that threw the winning pitch that caused the best player on the opposing team to strike out. Then everyone returned to Megan's parents' house for a late lunch and movie before all of the members of the wedding party were to leave for the rehearsal dinner.

Eliot was standing in the living room talking to Megan's Uncle Mark and step-dad while Megan and her sisters were getting ready. The first person to come down the stairs was Jenna in a blue and very figure hugging dress.

"Are you sure you want to wear that dress Jen?" Jon asked.

"Yes Daddy, I have a sweater to bring with me, and besides Megan helped me pick it out" Jenna smiled.

"Don't worry Pop, Eliot and I will be with her the whole time" Megan said from the top of the stairs.

When Eliot looked at Megan in the short red dress she was wearing, he tried to push every thought he had out of his head as he replayed what Jake had said about her dress.

"Damn, she looks beautiful, this just friends thing is going to be harder than I thought" Eliot said as Megan came downstairs with a genuine smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 5

_**Hope y'all like this chapter as well!**_

_**The song Megan sings in this chapter is "Tough" by Kelly Pickler.**_

**Chapter 5**

"Are you sure you girls will be alright?" Francesca asked as she came out of the kitchen with Taylor on her hip.

"Mom, we're having dinner and drinks at Jonson's and then doing karaoke, I think we'll be okay" Jenna said as she grabbed her clutch.

"And besides the guys will be with us, so don't worry. And you be good for Nannie and Poppa, Miss Taylor" Katie added as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I will mommy, you, Auntie Jen and Auntie Megan look like Barbie" the little girl said with a smile.

"Awe thanks Sweetie" Jenna as she rubbed her niece's back with a giggle.

"Yes, I have the most adorable daughter on the planet, but we should really leave now or we will never get to the party" Katie said with a smile as she shooed everyone out the door with a laugh.

The entire ride to the party, Megan explained why the party was being held at the bar. It was the place where Kourtni and Jake had had their first date three years ago, and it was one of Megan's favorite places. Also Reilly, the guy that owned the bar was a good friend of the group and was even in the wedding as one of Jake's groomsmen.

"Now the food isn't as good as yours, but it's okay" Megan smiled as the car pulled into the parking lot.

"I think I can deal with it. I mean I have eaten Hardison's cooking, so I think I can handle anything" Eliot replied with a smirk.

"Very true considering he mostly lives off of cheese snacks and orange soda" Megan smirked as Eliot pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

When everyone arrived at the bar, hugs were exchanged and everyone sat down to eat.

After the group had finished their food, Megan noticed that things seemed to be tense between Charlie and her boyfriend Julian. She knew for sure when her friend got up and took off towards the rest room with what Megan could only guess were tears in her eyes. When Charlie didn't return after a few minutes, Megan excused herself and walked into the bathroom.

"Charlie? Is everything alright?" Megan asked as she watched her friend wash her face.

"Yeah. Just this small thing." Charlie said shyly even though Megan could tell that something was up.

"You're in the bathroom, crying your heart out. Tell me." Megan commanded. Charlie hesitated. "Now."

"Okay." She grabbed Megan's hand and took her to the back room of the bar where there was a couch and a bed set up for friends of the owner that got too drunk to drive home.

She sat Megan down on the couch and sat next to her.

"Okay. So you know how Julian and I live together?" Megan nodded. "And we're both in college?" She nodded again. "Well, we are having financial problems. With the college loans and rent."

"That's normal. So why aren't you guys talking?" Megan asked confused.

"I want to get a job but he won't let me." Charlie bit her lip. "It's making me mad. I want to help but he won't let me."

"Well Charlie, I really don't know what to-" Megan trailed off as Charlie looked off to space. "Charlie?" She asked. "You ok-"

Charlie jumped up and slammed open the door. Megan ran after her as she ran into the bathroom. Megan raced into the bathroom and when she saw her friend throwing up, she closed the door behind her and held Charlie's hair.

"Oh my god." she realized. "You want to get a job to get money because you're pregnant." Megan whispered as Charlie nodded her head.

"Have you gone to the doctor?" Megan asked curiously as Charlie washed her mouth out.

"Yep, I'm only about six weeks along, and I haven't told Julian yet" Charlie replied.

"I figured that, is the job you're thinking of getting legal or illegal?" Megan asked.

"Well it's just some part time hacking, but the pay is really good" Charlie said softly.

"Char, did you actually tell Julian what the job was?" Megan asked as she hugged her friend.

"No. He won't let me do anything! All he wants me to do is school. He's worried I'll fail college like he did the first year. He made it up though but he won't me do anything. If I tell him about the baby he will just- he will hate me." Charlie whispered the ending.

"Charlie, Julian loves you! I'm sure he will understand, I mean he was a willing participant in all of this, so if he is mad at you, then he is a jerk and he doesn't deserve you" Megan said as she looked at her friend.

"I wish I could believe that Meg, but I just can't tell him" Charlie said sadly.

"Charlie! You need to tell him, he has a right to know" Megan said softly.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. I don't know what to do. We aren't ready for a baby. I just can't give my baby away or kill it. It's my baby." She wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You don't have to do anything to your baby but love it." Megan said holding her friend close to her.

Megan knew that she would be worrying about Charlie for a while, and while she had no idea what would happen, she knew that she would be there for her friend, no matter what.

"Now come on, we better get back to the table before the others come looking for us" Megan said with a smile as the two of them walked back into the main section of the bar.

* * *

When Charlie and Megan returned to the table the singing and the partying were well underway, and Megan noticed that Eliot was trying to hold back laughter at Ben's terrible attempt at singing.

"So what was up with Charlie?" he asked as Megan sat down next to him.

"Why do ask?" She countered with a question of her own as she tried to brush off the fact that Eliot was throwing a concerned look Charlie's way.

"I saw her head back there and then you followed, I'm guessing it wasn't good news" he said softly.

"Um I can't tell you. I would but it's not my place to say anything" Megan replied as the next song was chosen and more people got up to sing.

"So Megan, are we going to get you up there to sing or what?" Riley Jonson asked as he grabbed Megan another drink from the bar.

"You would have to get me really drunk Riley, you know that" Megan smirked at her friend.

"Eliot, this girl has one heck of a voice, and an amazing body to match, you my friend are a lucky man" Riley said with a laugh.

"Okay Riley, that is why you are my favorite bartender, you are very good for my ego" Megan smirked.

"I'm not saying anything that isn't true Beautiful" Riley smiled.

"Come on Everyone! Let's get Megan drunk so she can sing something for us" Riley shouted over the music.

After fending off constant begging from all of her friends and sisters, Megan finally gave in, and chose a song. She smiled when she heard the opening beat of the song and began to sing.

_Eliot's Pov_

I watched as Megan walked up to the stage that had been set up in the bar, and she smiled as the opening of the song began to play.

_**I wanted lace, **_

_**I wanted pearls **_

_**To be a princess like the other girls**_

_**But life came hard to my front door**_

_**And I grew up tryin' to even up the score**_

_**Tough**_

_**I ain't never been nothin' but tough**_

_**All my edges have always been rough **_

_**But Jesus loves me anyway oh, back off**_

_**There ain't nothin' wrong with a woman who got a little backbone**_

_**Just wait till you taste her kind of love**_

_**You want a shy little thing**_

_**A pretty little high-heeled thing**_

_**You're gonna cry if I don't polish up**_

_**Tough**_

I smiled slightly as I watched Megan sing. She looked really comfortable on stage; it was almost like she belonged there. I watched as her friends and sisters looked in awe of how talented she was, and I couldn't blame them. Hell even I was in awe of how talented Megan was. This girl was definitely the complete package, and if it kept up I knew that I was going to be in trouble in more ways than one.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

After Megan finished singing, she returned to her seat next to Eliot while everyone else took a turn.

The evening was filled with good food, great friends, and wonderful entertainment. Then it was time for Megan to read a letter that she'd gotten from someone very important.

"Okay everyone, I have something that I wanted to say to the bride and groom" Megan said with a smile as she got everyone's attention.

"I got a letter from a very important person the other day, and he wanted me to share it with you tonight" Megan said as she pulled something out of her purse and began to read.

"Dear Jake and Kourtni, I can't believe after three years of being together you guys finally set a date, and I won't be here to see it. I know that you two are perfect for each other, and when I see or in my case hear about people like the two of you I know love exists. I hope you have a lifetime of love, laughter, and friendship. Oh and Jake since I won't be able to give to this in person, I guess Megan will have to give it to you instead. Take care of her…well both of them, can't leave Kourtni out. – Tony" Megan looked up from the piece of paper with a smile.

"Now if y'all follow me outside, you will get to see the she that Tony was talking about, but Jake, you um might need these" Megan continued with a smirk as she tossed a set of keys at him.

When Jake realized what the keys were too he looked at Megan in shock.

"Are these what I think they are?" he asked.

"I don't know Jake, why don't you go out and see" Megan returned with a knowing smirk.

Jake hugged Megan and ran outside with the others following close behind.

"Oh My God! This is Tony's car, this is his Impala!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yep, he sent me a message about it, and Riley helped me get it here, it's been washed and everything. I know he would love to have been here to see your face" Megan smiled.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe this, why me?" Jake asked as he hugged Megan.

"I guess Tony thought that it would be a good wedding present, now go take your new toy for a spin" Megan replied with a laugh.

After Kourtni and Jake left in the Impala, the rest of the group decided that they were going to leave as well since they all had to be up early the next morning.

When Megan, Eliot, Jeff, and her sisters arrived back at the Mancini house, Katie and Jenna were already asleep and had to be carried inside by Jeff and Eliot. Megan checked the house and made sure that everyone safe in bed before returning to the room she was sharing with Eliot, where she found him sitting up in bed looking at a picture of Megan and Tony that had been taken about eight years ago. Megan knew that he probably had some questions, but she wanted to avoid it for a little while longer, so she quickly grabbed her pajamas and headed towards the bathroom to change.

"So why did he really want you to give the car to Jake?" Eliot when she returned from the bathroom ready for bed a short time later.

"I don't know, I mean he never would have parted with that car for anything, it was a car that my dad bought the year before he died and they were going to restore it together. Tony spent so much time with that car it was crazy" Megan said as she sat on the bed.

"You think he's giving up on ever having his name cleared?" Eliot asked.

"I don't know, but if we're ever going to have a chance to go after Rodriguez, we need to do it soon!" Megan said as she reached to turn of the light.

"We'll get Rodriguez Megan, I promise" Eliot said softly.

"I hope you're right Eliot, because I'm really not sure of anything anymore" Megan whispered before she drifted off to sleep in the dark.


	8. Chapter 6

_**Hi Everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile.**_

_** I hope everyone likes this chapter!**_

**Chapter 6**

The next morning dawned cool and clear, and in Megan's mind was the perfect day for a wedding. After waking up, showering and a quick breakfast, everyone left for the hotel.

When everyone arrived at the hotel, the ones who were staying in rooms for the night checked in and then went to get settled in before all of the wedding day festivities were to begin.

Eliot and Megan carried their luggage up to their room in virtual silence. Eliot knew that the whole day was going to be hard for her, especially since he's heard from Jake that Megan and Adam had planned to get married at the same hotel before everything went crazy.

"Here we are." Elliot said as he and Megan stopped in front of the door that matched the number on her key card.

"Okay, thanks for helping with my bags" she smiled softly.

"S'no problem, I'll be in the room next to yours if you need me for anything" he said before entering his own room.

Eliot had made sure when he checked the two of them in that they had adjoining rooms, so that neither one of them would feel uncomfortable, and Eliot was happy with the fact that he would be able to be alone with his thoughts for a while.

Over the course of the weekend, Eliot had found himself more and more interested in Megan. It was no surprise because he had always thought that she was attractive, but after seeing her with her family and friends the last few days, he'd discovered that there was more to her than just a beautiful face. Hopefully the idea of having separate rooms was a good one, and he could get through the next twenty four hours without doing something that would complicate things with Megan.

* * *

A few hours later, after pictures and other things that had to be taken care of before the wedding, the members of the bridal party were in the suite getting ready. While the bridesmaids were getting their hair and makeup done, Megan was getting into her dress.

"Thank God Kourtni has amazing taste! This dress is going to make all of us look fantastic!" Megan thought as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

Kourtni had decided on short, dark green, strapless dresses for the bridesmaids, while Megan was wearing the same dress in the same shade of blue that matched the décor of the wedding.

"You look great Megs!" Shelby said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think a certain someone is going to have a heart attack when he sees you" Katie smirked as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Katie! Eliot is just a friend, there is nothing going on between us!" Megan exclaimed.

"Funny, I didn't say anything about Eliot, did I ladies?" her sister asked with a giggle.

"Nope, boy your mind sure jumped to a certain Retrieval Specialist awful quickly Megs" Charlie smiled.

"Like I said, he is just a friend, no more, no less" Megan said as she glanced down at her nails.

"Right, just a friend, a guy who endures a weekend with your family is more than just an ordinary friend Megs, most guys don't do that for someone that they don't know all that well" Callie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Eliot's different" Megan said softly.

"Yep, he sure is, he is definitely one of the good ones" Charlie smiled.

"True, and he really likes you Megs, I've caught him staring at you a few times since you've been here. He looks at you the way you used to look at Adam" Jenna said to her sister.

"And look how well the whole Adam thing turned out" Megan replied as she slipped on her shoes.

"Come on girls, let's finish getting ready and then we have to get Kourtni into her dress" Charlie said as she noticed the hurt in her friend's eyes.

All of the girls went back to getting ready, all knowing that the day was hard on Megan because of Adam and the fact that if he wasn't such a jerk, the two would have been married at the same hotel.

Jenna instantly felt bad about her comment and gave her sister a hug in apology.

"Sorry I mentioned Adam" she whispered.

"It's okay Jen, go get ready" Megan whispered back.

After all of the bridesmaids were ready, it was time to get Kourtni into her dress for the ceremony. The ceremony dress was a beautiful mermaid style dress with a puffed out skirt and fitted bodice. Everyone agreed that it looked beautiful on Kourtni's slim figure.

"You look perfect" Charlie said with a smile.

"You look amazing Kourt" Annie said as Kourtni looked at herself in the mirror.

"Jake is so gonna have a heart attack when he sees you girl" Callie smiled.

"Do you really think he'll like it?" Kourtni asked nervously.

"Honey, I know Jake, and I think he is going to Love this dress with you in it" Megan said as she wiped a tear away.

"You look perfect sis, now let's get you married!" Josh said with a huge smile as he stood in the doorway.

* * *

As all of the people gathered where the ceremony was being held, Megan stood by and watched the influx of people.

"You look beautiful Sweetie" Olivia said as she walked to the back of the aisle and smiled at her niece.

"Thanks Aunt Liv, boy, I had no idea it was going to be this crowded.

"Yep, well everyone who loves Kourtni and Jake wanted to be here, and your mother knows how to draw a crowd" Olivia smiled knowing that Francesca had helped Kourtni and Megan with a lot of the wedding planning.

"Very true" Megan smiled.

"I guess mom was right with her belief about weddings" Liv said as she looked around and smiled as the rest of the bridesmaid began to gather in the back of the aisle.

"Really? What did she used to say?" Megan asked.

"Weddings remind every woman that they want romance. Now I need to get back to my seat, the preacher looks like he's ready to start and Jake looks about ready to pass out" Megan's aunt smiled as she returned to her seat.

The wedding began with Taylor, who made an adorable flower girl, and the ring bearer, and then the bridesmaids followed. Megan was next to walk down the aisle, and smiled at Jake as she got to her spot in the gazebo where the ceremony was to take place.

When Kourtni and Josh came down the aisle, Megan smiled at how beautiful her friend looked and how cute of a couple she and Jake made.

The ceremony was very sweet and there was not a dry eye while the couple said their vows. When the preacher told Jake to kiss his bride, he dipped her back and gave her a long kiss. Then they were pronounced husband and wife, and began to proceed back down the aisle. It was time to party!

* * *

After the ceremony Megan met Kourtni in the bridal suite of the hotel to help her change into her reception dress. The dress was short and flirty, perfect for the indoor reception that the two of them had planned.

"Megan, um can I ask you a question?" Kourtni asked as Megan zipped up the back other dress.

"Sure Kourt, what's on your mind?" Megan asked in return.

"Um I was wondering, um" Kourtni stuttered trying to figure out the best way to bring up the subject that was on her mind.

"Kourt, spit it out" Megan smirked.

"What you do if Adam came back one day? Do you think you could ever forgive him, or would you want him out of your life for good?" the younger girl asked softly.

"I um I don't know, I mean Adam did some pretty bad things. Let's not let him ruin the day, we need to get back to that handsome husband of yours downstairs" Megan said with a smile as the two of them left the room.

The reception was beautiful and filled with laughter and fun. Kourtni and Jake were surrounded by all of the people that mattered in their lives. After a wonderful dinner and heartfelt toasts, Megan got up and sang the song that the couple had their first dance to, You Had Me from Hello by Kenny Chesney, before everyone else joined the happy couple on the dance floor.

As the music blasted from the speakers in the reception hall of the hotel an hour later, Megan smiled as she watched the happy couple as they laughed and danced to the music.

"They look happy together" a voice said from behind her.

"Yeah they do" Megan said as she turned around and smiled at Eliot as he handed her another glass of champagne.

As much as Megan hated to admit it, she was actually enjoying herself. The wedding was beautiful, and Kourtni looked stunning in both of her dresses. When Kourtni had asked her to be her maid of honor, Megan had been afraid that every part of the wedding would have reminded her of Adam and what might've been, but Megan couldn't have been more wrong.

She glanced at Eliot, who looked very handsome in his suit, and realized that he was part of the reason that she was having such a good time.

"I'll have to thank Parker later" Megan thought to herself with a smile.

As the song changed to something more romantic, Eliot took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, as he held her close, Megan remembered what her Aunt had said to her before the wedding.

"Weddings remind every woman that they want romance."

"Not this girl, but a nice night with a handsome guy wouldn't hurt" Megan thought with a smirk as Eliot held her close.

After dancing most of the night away, it was time for the happy bride to throw the bouquet before she left with her new husband for their honeymoon in St. Lucia. As the bouquet of flowers sailed through the air all of the girls smiled when Shelby caught them with a triumphant smile!

When the happy couple was safely in the limo on the way to the airport everyone else began to leave. Some even had romance on their minds.

"Here we are." Eliot said as he walked Megan to her hotel door.

"Thank you." She said as she got her key card out. He went to walk away. "Hey Eliot?" He stopped and turned around. "Thanks for coming with me. To the wedding." She explained.

"It's no problem." He went to walk away as she stopped him again.

"Hey Eliot. Want to come in? I was going to pop open a bottle of rum and celebrate being single." She joked. He stopped to think about it.

"Yeah. That sounds good." She opened the door and walked in, him following.

Megan smirked as she walked over to the minibar and grabbed the bottle of rum. She know that it was a really bad idea to add more booze on top of the three glasses of champagne that she'd had downstairs, but at the moment she really didn't care.

Two of her best friends were now married to each other, and at one of the places where she and Adam had planned to get married...well before everything fell apart.

All she wanted to do now was drown her sorrows and hope that she and Eliot didn't make any stupid decisions.

"So the wedding was nice" Eliot said as Megan handed him the bottle of rum before joining him on the couch.

"You really want to talk about the wedding?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Just breaking the silence." She nodded. "Guess it didn't really work." They busted out laughing.

"No not really." She took a gulp of the rum. The alcohol burned her throat.

She handed the bottle to him as he took a chug then handing it back to her.

"Why you drinking anyways?" Elliot asked. "Something's on your mind."

"Um just the fact that two of my best friends are now married and if things had been different a few years ago, I would be married to the bride's brother" Megan said as she took another drink.

"But instead all I have to show for the entire relationship is a nice scar in my back from a bullet wound and an old engagement ring that is hidden somewhere at my mother's" she continued as she slid off her shoes.

"Sometimes you can't dwell on what ifs or how it should be. Look at you now!" He said as she took another swig.

She felt the buzz setting in.

"What about now?"

"You have a successful job. You have wonderful parents and family who love you, some great friends too. Look at the positives."

"True. I just felt so ugly after." She mumbled, alcohol taking over.

"Well don't. You're beautiful." She looked into his eyes.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear you say that" Megan said as she tried to move her hair out of her face.

"It's true though" Eliot smirked.

"Do you know what Kourtni asked me while we were getting ready?" Megan asked as she tried not to giggle.

"What?" Eliot asked in return.

"She asked me what I would do if Adam suddenly walked into my life after all this time. Would I take him back or just let all of my friends and family beat the crap out of him?" Megan replied.

"What did you say?" Eliot asked even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I couldn't say anything, I have no idea what I would do if Adam came back" Megan said softly.

"You wouldn't get back together with him, would you?" Elliot asked, little mad.

"It's just..." She stopped the think. "I really don't know. I'd like to think I wouldn't but there's something there. Something in the back of my mind saying 'What if you don't?'"

"He got you shot!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Still! I still have some feelings for him." She whispered.

"Oh my- Megan. Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean he was my first love, my life is so tied up in him that it's hard to let him go, I guess. I don't know yet. It's just maybes. He hasn't even talked to me. He probably doesn't want me back."

"Who wouldn't want you?" He whispered.

Megan looked up, she had heard him.

He chugged the rest of the bottle and looked away from her.

Letting the alcohol take over, she crawled onto his lap. Letting the bottle slip from his hands and placed them on her hips.

She leaned in whispered in his ear. "Do you want me?"


	9. Chapter 7

_**Well here it is, the last chapter. I will be posting the next story in this series shortly! **_

_**Hope everyone likes this chapter as well!**_

**Chapter 7**

The morning after the wedding Megan woke up to a throbbing headache. With her head pounding, she slowly sat up and groaned when she realized that she was completely naked. Then she glanced over and realized that she wasn't alone, and Eliot was asleep next to her.

"Crap! So much for not doing anything stupid" Megan thought to herself as the events of the previous evening came flooding back to her.

_"Yeah. I mean he was my first love, my life is so tied up in him that it's hard to let him go, I guess. I don't know yet. It's just maybes. He hasn't even talked to me. He probably doesn't want me back."_

_"Who wouldn't want you?" He whispered. She still heard him._

_He chugged the rest of the bottle and looked away from her._

_Letting the alcohol take over, she crawled onto his lap. Letting the bottle slip from his hands and placed them on her hips._

_She leaned in whispered in his ear. "Do you want me?"_

As the memory ran through her mind, Megan eased out of bed and grabbed her clothes before going into the bathroom and taking a shower.

When she emerged a short time later, she was wearing a short, figure hugging, black dress that had multi colored butterflies on the bodice, with the shoes she'd worn the night before, and her hair down. While the shower had helped with the headache, it did nothing for the feelings of shame and embarrassment that were coursing through her veins. She looked around the room and noticed that Eliot was no longer in bed.

"I guess he went to take a shower or something" Megan thought as she glanced at the table and found a note.

_**Went to my room to get ready, Katie sent you a message, said that everyone was meeting for brunch in an hour, if I'm not back by then, go on without me, need to call and check in with the team. – Eliot**_

"Hmm, a whole hour, maybe some of the awkwardness will dissipate by then" Megan said to herself with a sigh.

* * *

Eliot groaned as he walked into his own room and glanced at the still made bed. When he'd gotten the separate room, he'd had every intention of using it, but when Megan had suggested he come into hers for a drink, all of those plans had gone out the window.

He stepped into the shower and tried to push the thoughts of him and Megan out of his head.

"Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?" he thought as the hot water ran over his body.

Eliot closed his eyes and replayed the whole scene in his mind.

_Megan leaned in whispered in his ear. "Do you want me?"_

_Eliot had to admit that he was torn. His brain was screaming NO but the alcohol and the familiar tightening of his pants were saying 'HELL YEAH!' He wouldn't lie and say he hasn't thought about this, because he has. More than once. But the alcohol was winning._

_"Oh yea." He groaned as he leaned up and kissed her. _

Eliot opened his eyes and tried to think about anything other than the fact that he had enjoyed being with Megan. He tried to block out everything from the way she looked, to the sadness in her eyes when she talked about Adam. Eliot hated the fact that things had gotten so out of control the night before, but he knew that there was no way he could have resisted her.

He wasn't sure what it was that made her so amazing, but it was everything. Her eyes, that smile, and that cute little pout that she did when she wanted something. The fact that she looked so damn good in, well anything or nothing honestly. Hell, if Eliot didn't know any better he would swear that he'd wanted the previous night to end the way it had.

"Impossible, I should have been the one in control, I knew that Megan had been drinking, and it was my responsibility to make sure that she was okay. I took advantage of that!" he huffed as he got dressed before making his way next door to head back downstairs with Megan.

* * *

When Megan and Eliot joined her friends and family for brunch, everyone was already deep in conversation. Megan joined the girls while Eliot walked over to the bar to get them both something to drink.

"Well you look pale Megs, everything okay?" Charlie asked as Megan sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired" Megan replied as Eliot walked over and handed her a glass of orange juice before going outside to call Hardison and check in because he'd been so lost in thought that he'd forgotten to do it earlier.

"Really, you look well rested to me, so what's really going on?" Shelby asked as she sipped her mimosa.

"Nothing!" Megan insisted with a groan.

"Who are you trying to convince Megs, us or yourself?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll tell you but you three have to swear that it won't get out to my mother or sisters" Megan said softly before waiting for her friends to answer.

"We promise! Now out with it!" Charlie said with a smirk.

"I slept with Eliot last night" Megan said with a sigh.

"Finally, it sure took you two long enough!" Callie smiled.

When Megan looked at her friends and saw the knowing smirks on their faces she knew that they were happy about what she'd just told them, even if she wasn't.

"You guys don't seem surprised" she replied.

"We're not, I mean it's obvious that the two of you like each other Megs, so just see what happens" Shelby smiled as she gave her friend a one armed hug.

After everyone had finished eating an hour later, Annie and Charlie stood up and told everyone that they both had something important to tell everyone.

"We just wanted to let everyone know that in a few months, there will be two more little people for you to spoil, because we're both pregnant!" Annie smiled.

"And everyone can expect an invitation to a double baby shower" Charlie giggled.

Everyone smiled and hugged both of the girls and their husbands/boyfriends. Megan smiled and hugged Annie and Josh before turning to Charlie with a smile.

"When did you tell Julian?" she whispered to her friend.

"Last night after the wedding, he was really excited! We're going to talk about working and everything else later" her friend answered back with huge grin.

"Good! I think you and Annie are both going to be great mommies" Megan smiled as she hugged her friend with a giggle.

Before too long, everyone began to disperse so that they could make their flights or be able to drive home at a descent time, since most of them had to work the next day.

Megan had just finished saying goodbye to her family and changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt when the car pulled up to take her and Eliot back to Boston.

Throughout the entire ride her mind kept drifting back to what had happened the night before.

_Megan moaned as Eliot's lips touched hers. To say that she'd never imagined kissing Eliot was a lie. _

_She'd imagined it more than once. True this wasn't the first time that they'd kissed but that was during a con. It hadn't meant anything then._

_As the kisses got more and more intense she felt Eliot's hands moving up her legs and under the hem of her dress. She slid her arms around his neck and whimpered as he pulled her so close that her entire body felt like it was fire. Then she began to undo the buttons on his shirt._

_Megan pulled away and Elliot couldn't help but whine. "Let's take this to the bed."_

Eliot glanced over at Megan and noticed that she seemed to be lost in thought. He watched her snap out of it a few minutes later and then she pulled out a book and leaned back in her seat. He decided that he was going to try to do the same; maybe he'd get lucky and catch a short nap.

Once he closed his eyes images of his and Megan's night together flooded his memory.

_Elliot nodded and lifted her up. Carrying her to the bed, he laid her down and removed his dress shirt before he crawled on top of her._

_She tugged at his under shirt and lifted it up, checking out his abs. He helped her take off his shirt._

_"Let's get that dress off." His voice filled with lust and excitement. She nodded and got onto her knees, him on his too._

_Eliot pulled Megan forward and smirked as she squealed and kissed him again. As they kissed Eliot slid his hands to the back of her dress and lowered the zipper._

_Megan pulled away as she felt the dress slide down to her hips revealing her bra. She leaned back and moaned as Eliot removed the dress from her body and paused to look her over._

_As she laid there in nothing but her bra and panties, Eliot groaned when he remembered that Megan had had a lot to drink, and might not be thinking clearly._

_"Is something wrong?" Megan asked noticing his hesitation._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered, looking down at the angel._

_"Yea. I'm positive." She whispered, sitting up and unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper. He hesitated again. "Elliot. I swear to god if you don't fuck me, I will make your life hell." He smirked at her threat._

_All worries gone, he unhooked her bra and lowered his mouth to her right breast. She moaned really loud._

_"Wait. Elliot." She whispered. He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow._

_"I want your pants off." _

_Eliot smirked and stood up to remove his pants and boxers. _

_Then he crawled on top of Megan and kissed her as she threaded her fingers in his hair._

Megan glanced up from her book and smiled softly when she realized that Eliot was asleep. She knew that they would need to talk about what had happened between the two of them, but she wanted to hold off on that for as long as possible.

She stared at the book she was reading, but soon she was once again lost in her thoughts.

_After what felt like a lifetime of kissing, Eliot moved his lips down Megan's neck and down to her right breast._

_Megan moaned as she felt her toes curl at the sensation as Eliot cupped her left breast while he sucked on her right._

_She'd forgotten what it felt like to be touched like this, and she moaned loudly as Eliot gave the same careful attention to her left breast as he had her right._

_When she felt his mouth move down her stomach to the hem of her panties it took every ounce of strength she had to not lose her mind._

_Suddenly she felt his mouth move away. "What?!" She groaned in frustration._

_"Calm down." He chuckled._

_He used his hands to lower her panties away and tossed them aside. He groaned at her wetness. He lowered his hand to her clit and teased it. He pushed a finger in and she screamed out in pleasure._

_Knowing she wouldn't be quiet, he kissed her as he put two fingers in. Her wetness made a good lubricant._

_"Oh God! Eliot!" Megan moaned as they pulled apart from the kiss and he inserted a third finger into her._

_"Oh Eliot, that feels so good" she purred as he kissed her neck._

_After a few more minutes, Megan bit into Eliot's shoulder as she came the first time. _

_"Eliot I need you inside me. Now!" she panted._

Before either one of them knew it, they were both asleep, and neither one of them knew that they were both thinking about the same thing.

_Eliot mentally cursed when he remembered that he didn't have a condom._

_"No condom" he grumbled as Megan looked at him questioningly._

_"We don't need one. I'm on the pill" Megan replied before kissing him._

_He nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her a little before slowly pushing in. He groaned at her tightness. Once he was all the way in he pulled out and plunged back in._

_She groaned and moaned at every thrust. For the second time that night, she came._

_When Eliot felt her tightening around his shaft, he came too. He pulled out and lay next to her._

_Once the two got their breathing under control, Eliot got up and was getting ready to go to his own room when he heard her say softly._

"_You don't have to leave"_

"_Do you want me to stay?" he asked in a whisper._

_He got his answer when he saw the look in her eyes. He eased himself back into bed and watched as Megan drifted off to sleep._

* * *

When the car stopped in front of Megan's apartment, Eliot got out and helped Megan with her bags.

"So um I think I'm just going to go" he said after they picked up Atticus from Amy's.

"Wait, um Eliot we should talk, you wanna come in?" Megan asked softly.

"I guess we need to talk about what happened last night" Eliot said as he followed her into the apartment and closed the door.

"Want anything to drink?" She offered.

"No thanks." She nodded and got water before sitting down next to him.

"So. I remember what happened." She started.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight and-" He started.

"No! It's cool. It was in the moment and our hormones took over. Plus we were buzzed." She explained.

It went silent for a few minutes as they looked each other over.

"Do you know your eyes sparkle?"

"What?" Megan asked softly.

"Do you know your eyes sparkle? Whenever you're actually happy they sparkle" Eliot said.

"They do?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah."

"What do they look like?"

"Two beautiful pools of green."

"Oh my." She breathed out.

Soon she jumped into his arms and kissed him. It was like someone was taking over her body. She had no control.

Eliot was surprised as Megan leaped into his arms and planted her lips firmly on his.

But soon he began to kiss her back with passionate fury.

Megan moaned softly as she slipped her arms around his neck as he held her close, he walked her over to her kitchen counter and placed her on it without breaking the kiss.

She whimpered as he began to gently bite down on her bottom lip and then lightly soothed the same spot with his tongue.

When he began to kiss down her neck, Megan completely became lost in the moment as she ran her hands down his back, wanting more and more contact with his body, she felt like her entire body was on fire until Eliot suddenly pulled away with a groan.

"I can't do this" he growled not wanting to meet her eyes.

"What? Why?" Megan asked in a somewhat hurt tone.

"I can't take advantage of you like this."

"It's fine!" She moaned. She wanted him badly.

"No. I can't-"

"Eliot, it's not taking advantage when I want it as much as you do" Megan said softly.

"Megan, I .I." he started.

"Please Eliot! Just fuck me!" Megan said as she looked into his eyes.

Eliot's eyes darkened with lust, he pulled Megan into him and kissed her hard on the lips.

Megan was shocked by the harshness of the kiss and all of the ways that the roughness was making her want him more. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance and he slid his hands underneath the hem of her shirt.

When Eliot's strong hands made contact with the warm, smooth skin of her back he knew that they were at the point of no return.

With a growl he picked her up and roughly pulled away from the kiss.

"Bedroom?" he asked in a strangled tone that made Megan shiver in his arms.

"Through there" Megan whimpered as she nodded towards the bedroom as Eliot walked the two of them into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Eliot woke up and realized that he wasn't in his apartment. He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on the woman asleep next to him. He paused to take in how peaceful and innocent she looked as she slept, with her hair falling in soft curls down her back and the sheets clinging to her lightly tanned skin. He couldn't believe that things had escalated between him and Megan again. He was considering the idea of getting dressed and leaving her a note on his way out the door when he saw her stir.

She woke up just as he finished getting dressed.

"If you keep trying to leave every time something like this happens, I might start taking it personally" Megan said with a smirk.

"Megan, I um I" he started.

"Look Eliot, I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions, and I initiated things between us both times. It's not taking advantage when both parties are willing" Megan interrupted with a smile.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I say we just see how it goes" Megan smirked as her phone went off.

"Hey Parks, yea Eliot and I just got back, what's up?" she asked.

"Okay, yea, okay, give us about twenty minutes, yeah I'll tell Eliot. Okay, later Parks" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Well looks like we have a job, cowboy" she said as she got out of bed and grabbed her clothes.

Megan and Eliot walked into the bar a few hours later and were greeted by Parker and Hardison.

"Sorry to call you guys after y'all just got back, but we have a job, and need the both of you" Hardison said as the four of them went upstairs and caught up with Nate and Sophie.

"Okay guys, our client's name is Ryan Travers, his boss is threatening to take his home, his wife and his livelihood if he fails to look the other way on some shady business dealings, he is truly a desperate man, and he needs our help, so what do you say we go save the world one more time..." Nate said with a smile.

The End.


End file.
